


Take The Pain, Take The Pleasure, I'm The Master Of Both

by NiallSquared (ZarryFTZouis)



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [64]
Category: One Direction (Band), The Voice (Ireland) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/NiallSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's  Bressie's birthday and Niall has something planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take The Pain, Take The Pleasure, I'm The Master Of Both

**Author's Note:**

> STILL THE 22nd HERE.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NIALL BRESLIN. (Come to Canada and meet me and marry me please.)
> 
> Title from Adam Lambert's "For Your Entertainment".

Niall Breslin is used to waking up alone.

So when he feels a tongue lapping at his dick, that takes him by surprise.

Especially when he sleeps with his boxers on.

Bressie opens his eyes and gets greeted by the sight of his boyfriend tongue at the slit of his hardening dick, his small hand on his thigh.

“Morning, Nialler — fuck, you’re just, ngh,” Bressie can’t exactly make coherent thoughts with his little Nialler sucking him off expertly. “Teeth, babe, teeth.”

Niall _Horan_ , Bressie’s boyfriend of about ten months, smirks around his dick (he didn’t know that was possible) and just takes him deeper into his mouth, tip of his throbbing erection grazing against the back of the small blond’s throat. Bressie cards his fingers through Niall’s hair, exerting little amount of pressure to push him down. He’s never too forceful with his little Nialler. Niall moans around him, bobbing his head up and down faster, and Bressie knows his climax is nearing. With a jerk of his hips into Niall’s mouth, he spurts down his boyfriend’s throat.

“Happy birthday!” Niall giggles, climbing up Bressie’s body and pecking his lips. “I thought it’d be great to make a usage of that spare key you gave me.”

Bressie takes note in how Niall’s already naked.

“When did you get here?” Bressie rubs at his eyes and peeks at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It reads 10:47AM. “Ugh, it’s too early on my _birthday_.”

“You enjoyed that blowjob, right?” Niall huffs. “Or should I give you something else.”

“I know you’re giving me me birthday sex,” Bressie wraps his arms around Niall’s waist. “Now hush and kiss me.”

Niall giggles in reply and dips his head down to capture Bressie’s lips with his own. Bressie nips at Niall’s lips from the get-go, coaxing him into parting those pink lips. Niall obliges, letting Bressie take control of the kiss and explore his mouth. Bressie groans against his boyfriend’s mouth, moving his hand down to grope at the said blond’s arse. Niall keens at that and Bressie is surprised when he probes at Niall’s entrance and feels the tell-tale sign of slickness.

“Prepared meself when you were sleeping,” Niall whispers against Bressie’s lips. “Not as good as your fingers though.”

“You horny git,” Bressie whispers back lovingly. He reaches over to the nightstand and takes the lube out of the drawer, and slicks himself up. He grabs the base of his length and rubs the tip against Niall’s hole, who just whines at that. He pushes in, grunting at how tight and _right_ his boyfriend feels. He wraps his arms around Niall’s waist as he thrusts up. Niall grinds his hips in time of his thrusts, driving him mad. He fucks up into Niall, whose mouth is hanging agape from pleasure. Bressie takes one and off of Niall’s waist and wraps it around the blond’s leaking length, jerking him off in time of his strokes.

He feels Niall’s walls clenching around his dick as he coats his hand with his come, causing him to release deep inside Niall.

“I love you,” Niall nudges at Bressie’s nose with his own pale one. “So much.”

“I love you too, Nialler.” Bressie replies with a grin.


End file.
